transits_ahedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ns flirt
S Flirt Flirt 2211 in Eindhoven; April 25, 2017. Flirt 2211 in Eindhoven; April 25, 2017. Product Electric train Type Flirt 3 Number of Flirt III: 33 Flirt IV: 25 Total: 58 Purchase costs 280 million Euro Numbering III: 2201-2233 IV: 2501-2525 Manufacturer Stadler Rail Operator Dutch Railways Application area Main rail network Railway network Netherlands Year 2016-2017 Establishment 11 December 2016 Composition of the bins III: mABk + B1 + mABk IV: mABk + B1 + B2 + mABk Axis division III: Bo '2' 2 'Bo' IV: Bo '2' 2 '2' Bo ' Axles III: 8 IV: 10 Track width 1435 mm Length over buffers III: 63.20 m IV: 80.70 m 1 Width 2.820 mm Height 4.120 mm Maximum speed 160 km / h Service speed 140 km / h Wheel diameter 920mm (head) 760mm (jacobs) Floor height 780 mm (low) 808 mm (baking transition) 1.180 mm (high) Doors Electric swing-sliding doors III: 6 per side IV: 8 per side Door width 1300 mm Number of seats Total: III: 158 IV: 214 Seats 1st class III: 32 IV: 32 Seats 2nd class III: 114 IV: 170 Number of folding seats III: 12 IV: 12 Technic Current system = 1,500 V Power supply 920mm (head) 760mm (jacobs) Electric drive Power 3.000 kW Continuous power 1,500 kW Tensile force 200 kN Train influence ATB-EG Train radio GSM-R Coupling Scharfenberg coupling Portal Portal icon Public transport Traffic & Transportation A Sprinter Lighttrain and a Plan V train set in Utrecht Central, March 2013. Flirt3 2501 in Amersfoort Schothorst; April 7, 2016. The NS Flirt is an electrically driven type of trainset of the Dutch Railways. The trainsets were built by the Swiss train builder Stadler Rail and based on the Flirt 3 platform of this company. The trains are primarily intended to compensate for the lack of material and the growth of the number of passengers on the main rail network. De Flirt (acronym for Flinker Leichter Innovativer Regionaltriebzug) is characterized by light and space in the interior. This is realized, among other things, by the use of jacobs bogies combined with wide open bake transitions and a low floor. The low floor in combination with an extendable footboard makes the train set more easily accessible for people with a physical disability. Due to the low weight of the trainset in combination with a high starting torque it is extremely suitable for train services with many stops and short halt times. The couples are also used as a Sprinter at NS. Content 1 History 1.1 History 1.2 Tendering 2 Design and construction 2.1 Interior 3 Bet History History In 1983 the first plans were made for the replacement of the Material '64. The intention was to start a large series of slow trains from the beginning of the nineties, which would replace the Material '64 at once. The series became known as SM '90. Since 1992, train builder Talbot has been building a small series of nine trainsets, as a prelude to a large series of approximately 250 two and three-car sets. The test series was equipped with new techniques for that time, such as computer-controlled control and diagnosis systems. These techniques, however, proved less reliable than anticipated, and therefore a large follow-up order was abandoned. The series was taken out of service at the end of 2005. Because there was a need for new equipment to replace the Equipment '64, NS placed an order in 2005 for 35 trains of the Sprinter Lighttrain type. These sets are based on the German train type Baureihe 425, but are adapted for use on the Dutch railway network. After placing follow-up orders in 2007 and 2009, there were 121 ordered trainsets. These sets were found not to fully meet the wishes of the NS, the train proved in the initial phase not good weather to be able to weather. Travelers and traveler organizations also complained about the lack of a toilet. These points did not include further follow-up orders, the last train set was delivered in 2012. The Sprinter Lighttrain has replaced the four-part trainsets of the Material '64, Plan T; they went out of service between 2008 and 2010. Due to the absence of further follow-up orders, it was not yet possible to replace part of the remaining two-part trainsets of the Material '64, the Plan V. In addition to the absence of additional equipment to replace the Equipment '64, around 2013 a number of issues began to play a role in the demand for new train equipment: the large passenger growth and the inevitable replacement of the City Regional Material. In the period 2004-2013, the number of passengers on the Main Rail Network has grown by 24%. 2 This growth can largely be explained by a population increase, a larger number of students, the increased fuel prices and the running of additional trains. 2 Because students, like commuters, travel especially during rush hours, the transport demand is peaked during peak hours,.Trains built by Coen1000 (RBLX)